Under Kagome's Umbrella
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Songfic to Rihanna's song Umbrella. On the night of the new moon, Inuyasha goes with Kagome to her era and sees her in her annual school talent show. But will more than Kagome's singing talent be revealed that night?


**Here's a little Inuyasha story that I thought up while listening to Rihanna's song _Umbrella_.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song _Umbrella_.**

"You're going back again!" complained Inuyasha when Kagome had told him that she was going back to her era. She had been doing this every day for almost a month. The only reason Inuyasha hadn't gone crazy yet was because Kagome came right back to the feudal era everyday when she was done in her era. The two of them were currently standing near the Bone Eaters Well, the first rays of the sun peeking over the trees.

"Inuyasha, I told you the annual school talent show is tonight and me and my friends want to get in one more rehearsal," said Kagome. Her friends, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi, had practically forced her to enter the talent show since she was constantly out of school and the four of them would always enter each year.

"I don't get why you have to go back every day," grumbled Inuyasha, crossing his arms. Kagome knew that Inuyasha hated to it when she left. Miroku, Sango and Shippo had told her that every time he leaves, Inuyasha just mopes around before eventually going after her. Suddenly Kagome got an idea.

"Why don't you come with me?" she asked him, "Tonight will be a new moon," she remembered looking at her calendar the day before, and today marked the day of the new moon when Inuyasha would be a human all night.

"Instead of sitting around here worrying about being attacked when your most vulnerable, you can come to my era and have some fun," suggested Kagome. Inuyasha thought over her suggestion for a while. It did sound good.

"Fine," he said. Kagome smiled and the two of them went down the well together.

**_At Kagome's House_**

"Now Inuyasha, stay here until I get back from school okay," said Kagome, heading for the door.

"Yes mother," Inuyasha said. The door closed as Kagome left.

_**Later after school**_

Inuyasha looked up from the video game he was playing with Sota Kagome came home with a bag and what looked like, to him, a black puffy stick with a curved dark wooden handle **(A/N: an umbrella obviously. Do they have umbrella's in the feudal era?).**

"What's in the bag?" asked Inuyasha, wondering if it was Ramen.

"My outfit for the talent show," answered Kagome.

"Oh," said Inuyasha, slightly disappointed it wasn't ramen, as the sound of something blowing up came from the TV and it flashed _Game Over_.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to the stick.

"An umbrella," answered Kagome again, "It's part of my performance."

After dinner Kagome had gone up to her room to change.

"Inuyasha, what's happening to you!" Sota suddenly exclaimed. His mother looked up from the sink where she was washing the dishes to see what all the fuss is about.

"Good heavens," said Kagome's grandfather "What in the world?!"

"Oh, my goodness!" she said, when she saw Inuyasha.

"What?" asked Inuyasha. He looked down at himself to see that himself to see that his hands had no claws on his hands and a lock of black hair fell in his face. His dog ears had disappeared and his amber eyes had turned violet. He looked out the window to the moonless sky.

"Oh, this," said Inuyasha, turning back to Kagome's family, "It always on the night of the new moon. I become a full human."

"How do I look?" came Kagome's voice from the door way. Inuyasha turned around and his jaw dropped to the floor. Kagome was dressed in a black halter top with gold sparkles, showing more cleavage than what Inuyasha was use to from her, dark jeans, three inch high-heeled gold sandals. She had one hand on her hip and the other holding the black umbrella over her shoulder.

"Kagome you look beautiful!" said her mother.

"You look nice sis," said Sota.

"Don't you think that shirt is a bit low cut?" asked her grandfather.

"Inuyasha, what do you think?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha just sat there with his mouth open, looking at Kagome in amazement.

"Inuyasha, your drooling," Kagome giggled. Which was true. Inuyasha reached up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, blushing.

"Wow," was all he said.

"Kagome, your grandfather, brother and I are heading to the talent show not to get good seats. We'll meet you there," said her mother as she led her grandfather and Sota out the door.

"Bye," Kagome said as the door closed behind them, "Inuyasha, can you follow me upstairs?"

"Sure, why?" he asked.

"You need some modern clothes if your going to the talent show or else you'll stick out like a sore thumb," said Kagome, "So I bought you some."

Inuyasha simply nodded at what she said. His eyes were occupied with Kagome's rear as she walked up the stairs in front of him. It took all his control not to pull a Miroku and stroke it. This is what Inuyasha hated about being human. He succumbed to his human emotions so much more easily as a human than as a half-demon. And those emotions included his feelings for Kagome. The fact that he was in love with her. Even though he would never admit to himself that he loves Kagome, but we all know he loves her. They were walking down the hall to her room when Inuyasha brought his eyes up to her perfect hips and her bare back. Before he knew it, he reached up a hand and ran it down Kagome's back, admiring the feeling of her soft skin beneath his fingers.

Kagome stopped in her tracks when feeling Inuyasha's warm hand down her back, sending shivers down her spine.

"Inuyasha," she said quietly. She felt his breath on her neck and knew that he was standing right behind her. Kagome turned around to find her face barley an inch from Inuyasha's.

"Kagome," he whispered, brushing a strand of hair from her face. There was something in his eyes that she couldn't quite place. Could it be...love?

"I-Inuyasha," she said nervously. He leaned down and nuzzled his head into her neck, taking in her smell of cheery blossoms.

"Kagome," he said again, "I love you." The word left his mouth before he could stop them. Kagome couldn't believe what she just heard.

"What did you say?" she asked. Inuyasha lifted his head from her neck and looked straight into her dark brown eyes with his violet ones.

"I love you Kagome," he said, cupping her cheek in his hand. Kagome smiled and leaned into his touch.

"I love you too Inuyasha," she said. Inuyasha smiled and Kagome saw a hint of his half demon through his smile. He leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips. Kagome smiled as she kissed him back. She couldn't believe that someone like Inuyasha could kiss her so gently and sweetly. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, deepening the kiss. She felt Inuyasha's tounge press against her lips, asking for entrance, which Kagome willingly granted. Inuyasha pressed her against the wall, dominating the kiss, running his hands through Kagome's silky black hair. When they finally broke apart, Kagome rested her forehead against Inuyasha's.

"We should probably get going before we're late," she said.

"Can't we stay like this a little longer?" asked Inuyasha, trailing kisses down her neck.

"I wish we could, but you still need to get changed," she said. So Inuyasha reluctantly broke away from Kagome to go change in her room. He did need some help though, like with the underwear, **(A/N: I don't even want to know how Kagome helped with that)** zipper on his jeans and then he had no clue where the sneakers and socks went. So after making sure all the clothes items were in the right places, the two of them made their way to Kagome's school hand-in-hand. Inuyasha was dressed in a long sleeve red shirt with a ferocious looking white dog on it with blood dripping from it's long sharp fangs, sharp outstretched claws that would rip you to pieces and it's eyes a vivid red, jeans and red and black sneakers.

Kagome had to part with Inuyasha when they reached the auditorium. Inuyasha went to sit with Kagome's family while Kagome went backstage with her friends. Kagome and her friend took the stage when there turn was called. Kagome's three friends were dressed in identical white tank tops, light colored jeans, and wedge-heeled white sandals. Each of them were holding a metallic silver umbrella.

The curtains opened, revealing Kagome in the front center of the stage with her three friends behind her on her right. They had practiced their dance routine, along with their umbrella's, for the past month, but that didn't make them any more nervous. The opening lines of the song began and her friends began to sing:

**Yuka & Eri:**_ Uh huh uh huh_

**Ayumi:** _Yeah_

**Yuka & Eri:** _Uh huh uh huh_

**Ayumi:**_ Kagome_

_Good girls gone bad_

**Yuka** **& Eri:**_ Uh huh uh huh_

**Ayumi:**_ Take three _

_Action_

**Yuka & Eri:**_ Uh huh uh huh_

**Yuka:** _Oh,_ _no clouds in my storms_

_Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank _

**(Kagome:** _Eh eh eh)_

_  
Coming down with the Dow Jones_

**Eri:** _When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella _

**(Kagome:**_ Eh eh eh eh)_

_  
We fly higher than weather and G5's are better,_

_You know me,_

**Ayumi:** _An anticipation, for precipitation, stacked chips for the rainy day _

**(Kagome:** _Eh eh eh)_

_  
Ayumi, Rain Girl is back with little Ms. Sunshine_

**Kagome:**_ Eh eh eh eh)_

_Kagome where you at?_

**Kagome:**_ You had my heart _

_And we'll never be worlds apart_

_Maybe in magazines _

_But you'll still be my star_

Kagome was looking straight at Inuyasha, a smile on her face. Inuyasha felt a smile tug on the edge of his lips:

_Baby, 'cause in the dark_

_You can't see shiny cars _

_And that's when you need me there _

_With you I'll always share_

_Because_

_When the sun shine we'll shine together _

_Told you I'll be here forever_

Inuyasha was amazed at the different colored lights that started to play across the stage. Especially when they hit Kagome and it seemed as if she would sparkle:

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath, Imma stick it out to the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever _

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella _

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_Ella ella _

_Eh eh eh _

_Under my umbrella _

_Ella ella _

_Eh eh eh_

_Under my umbrella _

_Ella ella_

_Eh eh eh _

_Under my umbrell__a_

_Ella ella_

_Eh eh eh_

_Eh eh eh_

_These fancy things_

_Will never come in between _

_You're part of my entity _

_Here for infinity _

_When the world has took it's par__t_

_When the world has dealt it cards _

_If the hand is hard _

_Together we'll mend your heart_

_Because_

Even macho Inuyasha had to admit, that line about mending his heart touched him. It was at that moment that Kagome looked at him with such understanding. She did know what he had been through. And it was her that helped mend his broken heart:

_When the sun shine we'll shine together _

_Told you I'll be here forever _

_Said I'll always be your friend _

_Took an oath, Imma stick it out to the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever _

_Know that we'll still have each other _

_You can stand under my umbrella _

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_Ella ella _

_Eh eh eh _

_Under my umbrella_

_Ella ella _

_Eh eh eh _

_Under my umbrella _

_Ella ella _

_Eh eh eh _

_Under my umbrella _

_Ella ella _

_Eh eh eh _

_E__h eh eh_

_You can run into my arms _

_It's okay don't be alarmed _

_Come into to me_

_There's no distance in between our love _

_So gonna let the rain pour_

_I'll be all you need and more _

_Because_

_When the sun shine we'll shine together _

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend _

_Took an oath, Imma stick it out to the end _

_Now that it's raining more than ever _

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella _

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_Ella ella_

_Eh eh eh_

_Under my umbrella_

_Ella ella _

_Eh eh eh _

_Under my umbrella _

_Ella ella _

_Eh eh eh _

_Under my umbrella_

_Ella ella _

_Eh eh eh _

_Eh eh eh_

_It's rainin', rainin'_

_Oh baby, it's rainin', rainin'_

_Baby, come into me_

_Come into me_

_It's rainin', rainin'_

_Oh baby, it's rainin', rainin' _

_You can always come into me_

_Come into me _

_It's pourin' rain _

_I__t's pourin' rain _

_Come into me _

_Come into me_

_It's pourin' rain _

_It's pourin' rain _

_Come into me_

_Come into me_

Kagome, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi got the loudest applause of all. Even Inuyasha joined in on it. A while after their performance, Kagome met Inuyasha and her family outside the auditorium.

"You were great honey!" said her mom, hugging her tightly.

"Thanks mom," she said, "Can you let go of me now? I can't breath." Her mother finally let her go.

"I didn't know you could sing like that," said Inuyasha as they walked toward the exit to the school, "You were pretty good."

"Thanks," said Kagome, blushing. When they opened the door, it was pouring rain outside.

"Oh great, it's raining," grumbled Inuyasha.

"That's okay," said Kagome, opening the black umbrella in her hand, "You can stand under my umbrella."

**I couldn't resist that last line! It was just calling out to me. I hope you liked the story! Please Review! And if you liked this, you'll like my other Inuyasha story _Just A Little Help_.**


End file.
